When the Camellia Blooms
When the Camellia Blooms(Korean: 동백꽃 필 무렵; RR: Dongbaek-kkot pil muryeop) is a 2019 South Korean television series starring Gong Hyo-jin, Kang Ha-neul, Kim Ji-seok, Ji Yi-su, Oh Jung-se, Yeom Hye-ran, Son Dam-bi, Kim Kang-hoon, Go Doo-shim, Lee Jung-eun and Jun Bae-soo. It aired on KBS2's Wednesdays and Thursdays at the 22:00 (KST) time slot from September 18 to November 21, 2019. It aired internationally on Netflix in a weekly basis.[http://news.chosun.com/site/data/html_dir/2019/07/22/2019072200807.html/ Completion of Gong Hyojin River Sky Kim Ji Seok Oh Jeong Se Yee Hye Ran Ji Completed - Osen][http://english.chosun.com/site/data/html_dir/2019/07/13/2019071300351.html/ Kong Hyo-jin to Pair with Kang Ha-neul in Upcoming TV Series - The Chosun Ilbo] Summary Cast and Characters Main *Gong Hyo-jin as Oh Dong-baek[https://entertain.naver.com/read?oid=421&aid=0004082563/ Gong Hyojin X Gang Sky, 'When Camellia Bloom' Appears First room in September - Naver] *Kang Ha-neul as Hwang Yong-sik *Kim Ji-seok as Kang Jong-ryul[https://entertain.naver.com/now/read?oid=109&aid=0004046910/ Kim Ji-suk confirms his appearance at the time of camellia flowers .. "Gong Hyo-jin becomes the first love star baseball player" - Osen] *Ji Yi-su as Jessica / Park Sang-mi *Oh Jung-se as No Gyu-tae *Yeom Hye-ran as Hong Ja-young *Son Dam-bi as Choi Hyang-mi / Choi Go-eun[https://entertain.naver.com/now/read?oid=076&aid=0003445580/ Sohn Dam-bi joins 'When camellia bloom' - Sports Chosun] *Kim Kang-hoon as Kang Pil-gu *Go Doo-shim as Deok-soon *Lee Jung-eun as Jo Jung-sook *Jun Bae-soo as Byun Bae-soo Special appearance(s) *Choi Dae-chul as Hwang Kyu-sik (Ep. 26) *In Gyo-jin as Hwang Doo-sik (Ep. 26) *Jung Ga-ram as adult Pil-gu (Ep. 36 & Ep. 40) Supporting *Kim Sun-young as Park Chan-sook *Kim Dong-hyeon as Song Jin-bae *Kim Mi-hwa as Kim Jae-yeong *Lee Seon-hee as Jeong Gwi-ryeon *Han Ye-joo as Jo Ae-jeong *Lee Sang-yi as Yang Seung-yeop *Kim Mo-ah as Yang Seung-hee *Baek Hyeon-joo as Oh Ji-hyeon *Lee Joong-yeol as Han Tae-hee *Jin Yong-wook as Choi Jong-rok *Lee Kyu-sung as Park Heung-sik *Allen Carson as Helena *Lee Jae-woo as Kwon Oh-joon *Park Yeon-woo as Park Seong-min *Hwang Young-hee as Lee Hwa-ja *Jeon Guk-hyang as Hong Eun-sil *Kim Geon as Song Joon-gi *Yoon Seong-woo as Soo-bong *Seo Jang-hyeon as Dae-seong *Jang Ye-rim as restaurant employee *Jeong Eun-jeong as waitress *Park Bo-eun as staff *Kyeong Gi-hyeon as staff *Kim Han-na as Hye-in *Kang Tae-woong as Number 7 *Kwon Eun-seong as Hye-hoon *Jeon Eun-mi as co-op member *Hong Seo-joon as Jeong Chan-geol *Kim Gi-cheon as Park Man-seop Spoilers/Notes *''When the Camellia Blooms'' became the highest rated mini-series drama airing in 2019 with a single episode rating of 23.8%.[https://n.news.naver.com/entertain/article/032/0002974687/ Laughter and tears at the same time, camellia flowers, 20% ratings exceeded - Naver] *The series was met with praise by critics and audiences for its production and solid actor's performances. It also received favourable reviews for its realistic plot and unique genre combinations of romantic-comedy and thriller.[https://n.news.naver.com/entertain/article/076/0003500365/ 'Happy Camellia Blooming' is a happy ending ♥… Indeed its best '23 .8% ' - Top Daily News] *According to Nielsen Korea, the drama also became the second highest rated drama of 2019 with all episodes' average ratings of 14.83% behind SBS's The Fiery Priest.[https://n.news.naver.com/entertain/article/011/0003658999/ 'Hot Blood Priest' is the No. 1 mini-series in 2019 ... - Naver] Awards and Nominations Gallery Promotional Videos When the Camellia Blooms Official Trailer Netflix ENG SUB When the Camellia Blooms SwoonWorthy Moments with Kong Hyo-jin and Kang Ha-neul ENG SUB Why we loved Kang Ha-neul in When the Camellia Blooms ENG SUB Kong Hyo-jin, Kang Ha-neul, and Kim Ji-seok play Jenga ENG SUB Kong Hyo-jin turns Kim Ji-seok into a fashionista When the Camellia Blooms Ring or Bling ENG SUB Cast of When the Camellia Blooms decorates photo frames for fans DIY Fan Love ENG SUB Kong Hyojin, Kang Haneul, Lee Junghyun e-TODAY ENG 2019.09.19 It’s love at first sight for Kang Ha-neul When the Camellia Blooms Ep 1 ENG SUB Kang Ha-neul wants to be friends with Kong Hyo-jin...for now When the Camellia Blooms Ep 2 ENG SUB Kong Hyo-jin’s ideal type is more goblin than man When the Camellia Blooms Ep 3 ENG SUB Kang Ha-neul is completely smitten When the Camellia Blooms Ep 4 ENG SUB Kang Ha-neul is a confession fairy When the Camellia Blooms Ep 6 ENG SUB Kong Hyo-jin stands up for Kang Ha-neul When the Camellia Blooms Ep 6 ENG SUB Kang Ha-neul makes Kong Hyo-jin's heart flutter When the Camellia Blooms Ep 7 ENG SUB Kang Ha-neul wants to make it official... with pinkies When the Camellia Blooms Ep 7 ENG SUB Kong Hyo-jin kisses Kang Ha-neul first When the Camellia Blooms Ep 9 ENG SUB Kang Ha-neul and Kim Ji-seok have a showdown When the Camellia Blooms Ep 10 ENG SUB Kang Ha-neul is the best dad ever When the Camellia Blooms Ep 11 ENG SUB Kang Ha-neul wants a kiss on the lips When the Camellia Blooms Ep 12 ENG SUB Kang Ha-neul wants to put a ring on it �� When the Camellia Blooms Ep 13 ENG SUB Sharing a bed = sleepless night When the Camellia Blooms Ep 16 ENG SUB Ahjumma Squad comes together to protect Kong Hyo-jin When the Camellia Blooms Ep 17 ENG SUB Kang Ha-neul gives Kong Hyo-jin a big fat kiss When the Camellia Blooms Ep 18 ENG SUB ⚠️Spoiler ⚠️Jung Ga-ram makes Kong Hyo-jin a proud mama️ When the Camellia Blooms Ep 20 ENG SUB Kang Ha-neul just wants to sit by Kong Hyo-jin’s side When the Camellia Blooms Ep 20 ENG SUB ENGSUB When The Camellia Blooms Kdrama Script Reading Site 동백꽃필무렵 Gong Hyo Jin Kang Ha Neul EngSubs Behind-the-Scenes First Kiss E09 "When the Camellia Blooms" 동백꽃 필 무렵 Eng Sub When the Camellia Blooms 동백꽃필무렵 - Behind The Scenes! When The Camellia Blooms 동백꽃 필 무렵 OST (Full Album Playlist - Updated) Kong Hyo-jin dramas to watch on Netflix after When the Camellia Blooms Fill The Void ENG SUB Promotional Images When the Camellia Blooms Netflix Poster.png|Netflix New Episodes Weekly Poster When the Camellia Blooms KBS Poster.png|KBS Poster WCB Unit 01.JPG WCB Unit 02.JPG WCB Unit 03.JPG WCB Unit 04.JPG WCB Unit 05.JPG WCB Unit 06.JPG WCB Unit 07.JPG WCB Unit 08.JPG WCB Unit 09.JPG See More * Reference Category:TV Series Category:Romantic Comedy Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Thriller Category:Korean TV Shows Category:International